Conquest
Conquest(征服 Seifuku), formerly known as the Gunner Brunestud(ガンナー・ブリュ ンスタッド Gan'nā Buryunsutaddo), the Leader of the Four Horsemen, and the servant of Mikaboshi. Conquest was once a commander and general of the Army of Sacrifar. He was once a noble warrior and loyal to the kingdom of Sacrifar, a compassionate man who was forced to serve the emeperor, due to his incredible skills as a warrior. He was threatened by the Emperor by holding his family captive, Thus, he had no choice but to serve the emperor and lead his army. On the last day of the 100 years blood war, when the forces of both kingdoms had fallen and both armies were slain, he was the only survivor from the hands of Arcadius Lionhart. Out of desperation, he searched for his family, and at the last moment, he discovered his family were long gone, executed years ago, and only remnants of them were left. Filled with rage and anger, he cursed his own fate, and cursed that all humanity should share the same fate as he did. At that time, the spirit of Mikaboshi appeared before him , offering him a choice to join him and his wish shall be granted. Without a doubt, Gunner accepted his offer, and he was granted power , given the sword with the dark powers of the Ten Commandments, and became the leader of the four horsemen. Now, hiding in the shadows, awaiting for the resurrection of Mikaboshi, and became the true guild master of Apostle Spawn. He shares a deep hatred against Arcadius Lionhart, he claimed he should have killed him long ago to end his suffering, and because of him, he suffered all those years under the kingdom of Sacrifar for nothing. Appearance Personality History Plot Magic and Abilities Neo Decalogue(ネオ十戒 Neo Jikkai)' '''The evil opposite sword of the Ten Commandments, it is Conquest's strongest weapon of all, it possesses all the powers and abilies of its original counterpart, the Ten Commandments, except it is further enhanced by the power of darkness, This blade is claimed to be even stronger than cursed blades such as Mugen of Hidetaro Kentaro, its power of darkness is unrivalled, the sword is the pure definition of "Darkness" itself. Only the Ten Commandments is capable to rival the powers of Neo Decalogue, With this blade at the hands of an evil powerful sword master such as Conquest, this sword is strong enough to battle even the likes of Arcadius Lionhart and Masahiro Ketsueki.' ' *'Dark Eisenmeteor': The original form of Neo Decalogue's, it's simply a plain metal sword, strong and heavy enough to shatter normal swords. *'Dark Explosion': The Evil Counterpart of Explosion, , this sword has no cutting edge , but it creates powerful explosions when it comes into contact with anything. *'Dark Silfarion': Similar to its original counterpart, it enables its wielder to become extremely light and travel at incredible speed, and also creates blades of air from the pressure of its strikes for long ranged attacks. However, it is extremely weak as a melee weapon, Hence it is not suitable to be used in close combat, since it's power is just a normal sword in close combat. *'Dark Runesave': a uniqge jagged sword, which cannot cut anything, but capable to cut through intangible objects, such as elements of fire , lightning , water and others. It can also be used to seal the magic powers from a mage, to prevent him or her from using magic. *'Dark Blue Crimson': The Neo Decalogue blade splits into two blades with one possessing the element of fire and the other with the element of ice, These blades can also be used for long range attacks, creating long range ice or fire magic . It is suitable for those who are ambidextrous, even so, this is nothing but a simple task for Conquest. *'Dark Mel Force': Similar to its original counterpart, it unleashes a powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away, and also temorarily paralyze them. *'Dark Gravity Core': An indestructible sword that can cut through the hardest objects. Nevertheless, it is extremely heavy, and require someone with great strength to use. Even so, Conquest lifted this sword as if it was nothing. Even stronger than expplosion, Conqust often uses this blade to create mass destruction. *'Dark Millions Suns': This is one of the versions of Neo Decalogue that is different from its original counterpart, since the Ten Commandments fires a holy light that binds opponents and dispel darkness, the Dark Millions Suns is corrupted with the power of Darkness, Hence, as the evil counterpart of the Ten Commandments, it is composed of darkness and dispels light *'Dark Sacrifar': This blade is named after the kingdom he once served and hated, similar to its version of the Ten Commandments, it is a pure evil blade of bloodlust that consumes its wielder's emotion and will , in exchange for power. However, under the hands of a evil person such as Conquest, he can perfectly control the sword and will not be consumed by it. *'Dark Eva': It is the most powerful form of Neo Decalogue, It is named after his long deceased wife, and it represents all the negative emotions and darkness within him, it enables Conquest to harness the full power of Darkness itself. Dark Eva is the pure definition of "darkness" itself, all Darkness magics are useless against him, when Conquest utilizes Dark Eva. '''Darkness Magic': Out of all magic elements, Darkness is the main source of Conquest's powers. Conquest is a master of Darkness magic, he's capable of nullifying darkness magics and even absorb them. After being corrupted by Mikaboshi, he's no longer his old self but a being consumed by darkness. *'Dark Eraser': Conquest open the palms of his hand, and charges a dark orb , and a few seconds later, he unleashes the dark orb at his enemies, erasing anything that it touches , physical or not. a powerful Dark magic, but it can be sealed by unknown methods, shown by being sealed with Runesave of the original Ten Commandments.